


ANOTHER Halloween

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: 多一个能吃到糖的节日也没什么不好的，古费拉克如是说。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	ANOTHER Halloween

“我忘了买糖。”古费拉克缓缓地说。

安灼拉埋头在笔记本上写写画画，显然没有把这句话放在心上。

公白飞迷惑地抬起了头。

“我们都没有吃糖的习惯。”他说，“为什么要买糖？”

“今天是万圣节前夜，你们一点仪式感都没有吗？”古费拉克摆出一副不可置信的表情——表演成分居多。

“想一想，孩子们花两个小时把自己装扮成南瓜僵尸，鼓足勇气敲开你们的门，而你们，这些残忍的大人，要顶着孩子们失望的眼神赶他们出去——”

“南瓜僵尸是什么？”热安从厨房探出头来，颇感兴趣地打量着后厅的三个朋友，“我借厨房的锅做了些南瓜馅饼，南瓜僵尸会吃馅饼吗？”

“让我先尝一尝！”古费拉克迅速转移了注意力，扔下手里正在统计的名单，跳上去把热安抱了个满怀，环着后者的脖子把他拉进了厨房。

于是后厅又安静下来，公白飞接手古费拉克的半张名单，继续整理，安灼拉在写一份具体到街区的组织名单，偶尔停下笔思考片刻，或是翻看前面的开会记录。

天色将黑，若李进来的时候大声咳嗽着，嘟嘟囔囔地和博须埃抱怨着感冒，博须埃一边听着，一边擦亮一根火柴，把后厅的蜡烛挨个点亮。

“你可以喝点止咳水。”博须埃建议。

若李露出一言难尽的表情。

“那东西尝起来像是用煮鞋垫的水泡的，每次喝完都得吃两块糖……你买糖了没有？”

博须埃停下了手中的动作，和他面面相觑。

“没——哎哟！”

他用力甩灭了那根烧到手指的火柴，把失手掉下来把砸到脚的烛台捡起来放回窗台上。

“不用担心，我猜米西什塔会买的。”

若李深以为然，米西什塔总是能帮他们妥帖地安排好一切。

他们在另一张桌子边坐了下来，讨论起热安新写的那首诗。博须埃对其中的一个用了双关的句子做了十种以上不同的解读，但都被热安否定了，直到弗以伊带着更为深刻的理解加入了他们。

“我想，这句应该是在写对恋人的爱情如火般热烈。”

热安微笑着点了点头，端给他们几盘新烤出来的糖霜小饼干。

“说得太对了！”格朗泰尔带着醉意为他鼓起掌来。

谁也说不清格朗泰尔是什么时候来到缪尚后厅的，大家闻声回头时，桌上已经有了两个空酒瓶，地上还躺了一个，格朗泰尔就在酒瓶的包围中泰然坐着。

“我刚才一直坐在这里，是你们没看到我。”他辩解道。

安灼拉抬头瞥了他一眼，格朗泰尔敏锐地察觉到了，向他遥遥举杯示意。

几乎同时，安灼拉下意识把头低了下去，为了掩饰自己的刻意，又拿过手边的咖啡抿了一口。格朗泰尔看到他先是眯起了眼，几秒后又皱起了眉头。

“我记得我点的是黑咖啡。”安灼拉朝着前厅的方向挥了挥手，确保柜台后的巴阿雷注意到了这里。

巴阿雷冲他摊开手，做了个一无所知的手势。

于是安灼拉完全确定了这杯咖啡出自谁之手，他又把视线转向格朗泰尔，获得了一个无辜的眼神。

算了，安灼拉心想。他把咖啡杯端起来，又抿了一口。焦糖的甜香在唇齿间氤氲开来，是他喜欢的味道。

咖啡馆的门被大力踹开，然后又随着刺耳的摩擦声荡回原处。伽弗洛什抱着一大包糖冲了进来。

巴阿雷吹了个口哨。

“哥们儿，你收获颇丰嘛。”

伽弗洛什皱起了鼻子：“嘿，猜错了！这是我用零花钱买来的……那些有钱人肯定不必自己赚零花钱。”

他洋洋得意地把包着糖块的报纸放在面前的桌子上，大声宣布：

“听着，我就猜到你们不会装扮，所以好心地给你们带来了糖果，今天你们只需要扮演好革命青年就可以了。”

“这个难度比扮演幽灵还要高，我们得想法把头摘下来捧在手里。”格朗泰尔大声接话，收获了全后厅人的嘘声。

伽弗洛什给每一张桌子上都放了一把糖块，同时也收到了小面包和馅饼的回礼。来到格朗泰尔桌前时，他迟疑了一下，还是递上了最后一块糖。

“兄弟，你可一点也不像个革命青年。”他抱怨说。

“我扮演醉酒的革命青年。”格朗泰尔回嘴道，同时在兜里摸索了半天，掏出两块包装精美的糖塞进伽弗洛什手里。

伽弗洛什眼睛一亮。

“这下我有多余的糖可以给那两个伢子吃了。”他又自豪地挺起了胸脯，认真解释道，“两个什么都不懂的小鬼……现在我是他们的哥哥。”


End file.
